Structure
Links: Homepage [http://charitymafia.wikia.com/wiki/Roles Roles Page] Whatsapp Layout The game works on the basis that players are participating in multiple whatsapp conversations. * Mafia Town Channel '- This is the main chat area, you can only speak in here during Day Phases. * '''Support Channel '- All useful tips, questions and queries are covered in this group conversation. * 'Graveyard Channel '- When dead, you type here. ** A Priest or Necromancer might bring you back! ** If there is a Medium they will appear in the chat during night phases, you can shed your opinion to them. ** Just because you're dead. Doesn't mean the game is over, your team must win, help even in death! * 'Mafia Channel '- This is where the mafia conversate and let the Game Timings * 'Game Start: '''6:00PM BST, the first Night phase begins then and ends 5:00AM BST. * '''Day Phases: '''6:00AM - 9:00PM * '''Night Phases: '''9:00PM - 5:00AM (except Night 1 which starts 3 hours earlier.) Day and Night Phases It's important to be aware of the difference between these two phases. * During Day Phases, you're able to vote to hang someone! To vote, you do *VOTE "NAME"*, so if the player is called Wiki, you type *VOTE WIKI* which comes up in the game as "'VOTE WIKI". You must type this in the Mafia Town Channel. * During Night Phases, you cannot type in the Mafia Town Channel, you can only private message the Narrator/Host your action or conversate with them. If you're Mafia, you're able to start typing in the Mafia Channel. ** The Mafia can only conversate in the Mafia Channel during Night Phases and NOT Day Phases. Game Structure * Games usually are 12-16 Players. * Games are Semi-Blind which means you'll be aware of how many Mafia/Town Passive and Actions Roles there are. For example a 16 player game could have 4 Mafia, 2 of them being action and 2 of them being passive, with the Townspeople having 12 players, 8 being passive and 4 being action roles. * When the game is randomised, all action roles are unique, meaning there is no doubles of any action roles. Rules Breaking the rules of the game can end up with banishment from the game and future games, make sure to read! * Players cannot speak in the Mafia Town Channel during the Night Phase. * You're not allowed to private message players about the game until the game has ended. * You're not allowed to refer to the Narrator/Host for evidence. * No metagaming (using outside ways to influence the game like speaking to people about Mafia outside of the whatsapp, when a Mafia game begins, it's fight club and you never talk about Fight club!) * No verbal conversations about Mafia with anyone including the Narrator/Host. * When you're dead, you're dead! You cannot message in a channel apart from the Graveyard Channel. Messaging in Support Channel is not allowed either, the Narrator/Host will deal with questions. * If you're dead, that doesn't give you a right to start private messaging players. Respect the code! * Do not harrass the Narrator/Host. If they're a good host they will get round to your message soon! Patience! * You cannot send screenshots or paste conversations in any channel during the game at any point. * The Mafia cannot use the Mafia Channel or any channel to conversate during the Day Phase. * You cannot ever Private Message or create group conversations with other players on any platform anywhere.